nightworldfandomcom-20200215-history
Mal Harman
Mal Harman is a character appearing in the upcoming final book Strange Fate. He is stated as being a vampire with the surname of a witch, an odd occurrence, and is closely connected to the protagonist, Sarah Strange. Appearance Mal is described as a handsome young man by many, with dark-colored hair (brown or black) and "light gray" eyes. He also favors wearing black, but according to Sarah "he doesn't like color on girls". Personality It is implied that Mal is something of an aloof figure, and a "master of the cold stare". Around Sarah, however, he appears to have a soft spot for the girl, despite keeping his cool demeanor. He is implied to be a childhood friend of her, and is often seen with both Sarah and Kierlan Drache, the two often getting into friendly disputes over her. Mentions and Sneak Previews Mal is first mentioned in the short story Ash and Mary-Lynnette - Those Who Favor Fire; he and Kierlan Drache are seen in the Circle Daybreak sanctuary of Harmony, accompanying Sarah Strange. When Ash Redfern goes to beg Sarah for Thierry's helicopter, the two young men glare at him; Ash also expresses dislike for them in return. He appears once again in an early version of Strange Fate's first chapter, found as a bonus part of the ultimate fan guide. Two girls in Sarah's class discuss Mal, one of whom intends to ask him to a dance, and briefly comment on his closeness to Sarah. Sarah recalls her, Kierlan and Mal going to dances together, with the two youths arguing mildly over asking Sarah to the dance; he and Kierlan appear to have a friendly rivalry, and he and Sarah often try to keep the Drache boy out of trouble. When one girl, Pamela, mentions wearing a black dress for him, Sarah comments that Mal dislikes black on girls, ever since the funeral of Sarah's mother. When Sarah later races to the bathroom to alleviate one of her migraines, Mal follows her into the bathroom, despite the protests of the girls present, "catching her" as she collapses. Notes *Interestingly, Mal's given name is also the French word for "bad" or "evil". *Although a family tree posted on L.J. Smith's official site states that Mal Harman is the child of a Redfern (Mancy) and a Harman (Rosemary), it is not certain if this information is truly accurate, as the family tree boasts several mistakes in terms of the lineage of other characters from the series. Rosemary's connection to the Harmans isn't given either; it is not known which Harman (Elspeth, Edgith or Emmeth) she descends from. *He is also the only offspring of a Redfern and a Harman explicitly stated on the tree as being both "vampire and witch". Roseclear Harman, despite having a similar lineage, is not said to be both like Mal, allowing the presumption that Roseclear was biologically a witch (just with traces of vampire DNA), like her descendants. *While Mal appears in the version of Chapter 1 found in the ultimate fan guide, he doesn't appear in the version posted on L. J. Smith's website. The earlier Chapter 1 also doesn't state Mal's mixed heritage. *The dragon Azhdeha states that he was awoken by a "witch who isn't a witch". Mal could be the possible candidate, seeing as he is half witch but not truly one. Appearances Novels *''Strange Fate'' Short Stories *''Ash and Mary-Lynnette: Those Who Favor Fire'' References Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Hybrids Category:Redfern Family Category:Harman Family Category:Circle Daybreak